Timmy's FanFic
by YourFantasy x0
Summary: Timmy's story! yay!


"Come on", a voice whined.

"No I'm not in the mood", she said. Temari continued to fiddle with the miniature version of her.

"Please?" the voice whined again.

"No", she whined back, "stop bugging me about it".

The voice, along with a body, presented itself from atop the ceiling. Gaara, whose voice was is usually low, dark and sinister, was replaced by that of a child he wishes he could be. His gord hung sloppily from his back, half turned, but somehow balanced. "You did before", he said as his eyes got colder, yet curiosity was noticeable and true, "why not now?"". The light shone in brightly through the sand window. Temari sat on the floor, unexplainably fascinated by her mini self. Gaara continued to stand, his arms crossed against his chest, growing impatient.

Temari looked up, her concentration breaking. "It was a one time thing", her eyes seemed to wonder, trying not to meet his; trying to focus on anything besides him. Passionate memories from their previous encounter still remained brightly in her head. She tried to push them away, but she knew she liked them. She tried to focus her attention back on the sand miniature that lied motionless in her hand. She looked at it and smiled, the sand miniature suddenly smiled back. She closed her eyes and snarled, "NOT FUNNY". Gaara's finger froze in mid-air, nonetheless guilty of making the sand replica smile.

"Excuse me for trying to be nice to my girl", he said. The cold and darkness returned to his voice. Temari's fear immediately returned. She was still dealing with the ultimate killer of the sand. Her fear was quickly drowned by fiery. "I'm not your girl", she got up off of the floor, stretching and letting a quick yawn escape her mouth, "I'm your sister". She walked over to him, trying to reassure him of her decision with a hug. She looked him directly in the eyes, "It will never happen again".

Gaara's eyes shot open, his face pale and clammy. Her pushed her away from him and looked at his hands. His glare scared Temari and she began to back away, trying to mask her fear and act casual. His hands started to tremble, his face shook, his eyes plastered on his hands.

"You….but….it was magical", his voice low and angry.

Temari looked at his red hair. Red like the autumn leaves she has seen in pictures, but has never had the pleasure of seeing. Kankuro had shown her a picture once that she instantly fell in love with. "No trees in the desert though….bummer", he said. His words echoed in her head whenever the picture flashed in her head.

"I'm sorry…Gaara", she barely whispered, unsure of his reaction. Gaara's violent shaking suddenly stopped, the only sound that stood was the desert winds and silence. But from the silence came laughter. Temari's fear returned once more, no other emotion came to sustain it this time. Gaara slowly regained his posture, his head still faced down. His breathing was heavy and his hands dropped to his side.

"I'm sorry", he said mockingly, his face still down, laughing softly. "Poor Temari is sorry". His head jolted up to reveal his Orochimaru like smile. His Shukaku spirit was unstable. He looked her in the eyes, making her jump. Her casual attitude had been defeated by a stare. His smile disappeared from his face, replaced by no emotion. They stood silent for a moment. Temari watched him carefully; making sure his anger wouldn't get out of hand and cause her harm. Gaara's body stood motionless, the only movement came from his blinking eyes. His body turned a dirty gold and the image of it dripped slowly to the floor. Temari's eyes widened as she watched his body disintegrate into itself, sand slowly falling to the ground. _Clone, _she thought, but her reaction was too slow.

He had her by the wrist and breathed softly on her neck. "I can't let you go", he said, moving his hands unto her stomach. She flinched, but knew she could do nothing. His hands slowly moved up to her breast, moving his fingers over the groves of her clothing. She closed her eyes and moaned, gasping at this feeling. No one could make her feel this good, this special, this wanted, this beautiful. Red flashed beneath her cheeks. "Gaara, no", she said in a whisper, but didn't resist. Gaara slowly began to slip her light purple top off. Temari loved his gentle touch most of all. Memories came back to her mind and this time she didn't fight them, but embraced them. It was no use; she couldn't fight back anymore.

She felt her top half drop to her side. Gaara leaned next to her ear and slowly whispered, "You want this". Those words made her decision final, this had to happen. She softly grabbed his hands, moving them across her chest. "Mmmm", she moaned, "take care of me little brother". She singled out his two index fingers and massaged her nipples gently and slowly. She was getting wetter by the second. She released her grip and turned to him. She embraced him with a kiss, massaging her tongue against his own. Her hands slipped their way into the collar of his robe, sliding down, running her hands against his broad and muscular chest. Gaara started to remove her under stockings. She opened up his robe around his chest, moving her hands slowly down to his pants. Her hands dived inside and touched his penis. Gaara was instantly erected by her beautiful and elegant touch.

She still remained surprised by the size of it. As she massaged it with her fingers, she knew, no matter how big and long it was, she had to have it all. Gaara has been correct, she did want this.

Gaara made his way into her panties, pushing them aside and inserting his index and middle finger in her pussy, his fingers wet and sticky by her juices. He pushed and pulled his fingers inside her. Temari closed her eyes and opened her mouth; a quick moan came out as she enjoyed his touch. "I'm wet for you, baby brother", she moaned. "I'm wet for you and only for you". Her fingers coiled around his dick, moving her hand up and down.

Up and down.

Up and down.

Gaara awed at her ability to make him feel this good. She slowly began to lower her body to the floor. Her knees touch down. She reached up and removed his dick from its cloth chamber. Gaara fell silently on the couch, his dick free and erected in the air.

Temari looked at it in awe. She claimed it as hers with her eyes. Its head wobbled up and down. She leaned forward and kissed it softly, as if kissing a babies forehead. She moved her tongue up and down, licking the "pre-cum" that escaped. She took the head in her mouth, looking up at Gaara, his eyes closed and his head back. She had her prize. Her head bobbed as she began to suck his dick, licking it, sliding her tongue over every inch she could get. Gaara moaned loudly and watched Temari do what she did best to him. She could feel his dick touch the back of her throat. She welcomed it down, almost choking, but not caring. She could feel the hot drops of cum escape from his dick, though he spoke not a word. She pulled it back, away from her throat, and began to suck it madly. _I love it, _she thought. _And it's all yours, Temari. I love it, I need it. I need it inside me. _

She pulled away from it, got up and sat on it, all in one quick motion. Her pussy lips wrapped around his dick tightly. She moaned loudly, Gaara returning the moan. Her back pressed against his chest, as she moved her body up and down wildly. "I need it", she screamed, still jumping up and down. "I need you inside me, baby". Her ass cheeks pressed against his abs as she hopped. She moaned and moaned and moaned. The walls of her pussy closed around his dick, almost refusing to let it go, as she slipped into an orgasm. She spit hot juice out of her hole, enveloping his dick in whitish, clear liquid. She moaned loudly as the juices escaped. She slowed down, half standing, letting his penis escape her. She breathed heavily and opened her eyes. She stood up and turned to him. "More", she whined, "I want more. I NEED more". She sat on his lap, facing him this time, and smiled. "Fill me with your cum, my love".

Gaara stared immensely at her absolute horniness. He lied across the couch, pulling her on top of him. She lay on him, his erected dick poking at her stomach.

"Please", she said innocently, "please….fill me. Give me more, baby, please give me more. Let me feel you inside me again". They looked in each others eyes. She reached below and wrapped her fingers around her prize once more. She pulled it inside her pussy, not waiting for a reply; his eyes said it all. He pushed his body up and down as she moved in absolute rhythm. She moaned and blushed as she was rocked. She grinded into him, pushing him in deeper, and placed her hands on his chest. Their hormones raged as they made sweet love on the couch. Her breast and hair wobbled as she took him in. She bounced roughly on his dick. Gaara moaned, he could feel his cum flowing up. "I'm cumming", he closed his eyes tightly. "Temari, I'm cumming inside you". She looked down at him. "Cum as you please, baby brother". His cum exploded inside her, leaking out unto his legs. _Oooohhh yesssssss, _she thought, _all of it inside me. _Their bodily fluids clashed and dripped out of her.

Temari collapsed on his chest and kissed him. "I love you", the words barely came out. "I love you too", he spoke, half breathing and half laughing. She snuggled into him, resting her head on his chest. "My favorite Kazekage", she said smiling. "Please", Gaara said with a smile, "call me Kaze".


End file.
